<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>猜 by Ivansher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480723">猜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher'>Ivansher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uploader RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 猩鸭 - Freeform, 茄蕾</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他知道的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>中国Boy/Lexburner, 老番茄/Lexburner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>猜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       他不在自己家里。没错，不知哪个酒店的圆床，大得毫无必要甚至有水波般的晃动。床头灯昏暗且暧昧，他看不清他们的脸。</p><p>       是的，两个人。</p><p> </p><p>       起先他是躺着的。有人握住他的脚踝，从脚背开始，一路小心翼翼地吻到小腿和膝盖。另一个捧起他的脸，咬他的耳朵，年轻而青涩的，融了蜜糖一样的声线，叫着他很熟悉的称呼。</p><p>       他动弹不了。</p><p> </p><p>       他被温柔地包裹着。不是用来性交的甬道，是另一个人的口腔，滚烫，黏稠，像绸缎紧紧缠住他的前端，柔软的舌头舔弄上面的纹路，龟头下方的褶皱，湿润的尿道口，带他卷入快感的深渊。</p><p>       而他自己的后穴，从未被探访过的隐秘入口，正被粗大的阳具结结实实填满，分毫不差，仿佛天然的容器。每一次碾过内壁均是甜美的酷刑，细小的电流从小腹沿着脊椎酥麻至大脑。</p><p>       痒。他夹紧了腿，想那人吞得更深些，想性器肏得更狠些，到他自己也不知道多深的地方，触及那深不见底的痒。</p><p> </p><p>       他知道的，他们会满足他，会让他泄进深喉里，会把他射得满满的，然后换一根阳具肏进来，一并堵住他上下两张饥渴的嘴。喂饱他，让他射尽一次又一次，直到可怜地吐出一点清液。</p><p>       有人会用宽厚的肩膀把他罩进怀里，用低沉的嗓音哄他睡。有人会眷恋地亲吻他睫毛，因他的埋怨而轻笑。</p><p>       他知道的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       Lex艰难地掀开眼皮，下身冰凉的触感叫人一下子从梦里清醒过来。没错，自家的床。</p><p>       我日。</p><p>       他绝望地用手盖住脸。</p><p>       </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>